


Caught in Between

by wtsnhlms



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock Holmes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega John Watson, Tailor!John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtsnhlms/pseuds/wtsnhlms
Summary: Omega John Watson has been invalided home after the war; Wounded and stripped of his pride, he settles for a job in the family's tailor shop. His future is bleak and almost certainly guaranteed to be a lonely one - that is, until an exquisite-smelling Alpha by the name of Sherlock Holmes walks through the front door, in need of a new suit.The attraction is instant, and the two grow closer together as time passes.It seems as if John may have found a mate afterall, but unbeknownst to him, Sherlock hasn't been entirely truthful to the Omega from the start.





	Caught in Between

**Preview.**

“Did you really think I hadn't noticed the way you look at me?” the Alpha purred, his hand, warm and heavy, sliding up John's shoulder, dangerously close to the patch of scent glands just _there_. 

John shuddered at his touch; rooted to the spot, his mind trilled at the Alpha’s attentions, his Omega already whimpering with the urge to submit. He watched their reflections in the mirror as Sherlock's long fingers lifted and came to settle over the skin covering the site where an Omega would bear the mark of his Alpha’s bite. 

It took all of his strength not to collapse to his knees at the overwhelming _need_ that washed over him as Sherlock finally, _finally_ pressed himself flush against John's back, his crisp white shirt having fallen open, smirking as John registered the feel of the Alpha’s naked torso and the slow, sweet scent of arousal just barely breaching the air. 

The Omega gasped as their gazes locked in the mirror. Sherlock's blue-grey eyes were blown to the point of almost all-black, his mouth pulled wide in a predatory smirk. 

“I - I don't know what you mean.” John swallowed around the dryness in his throat, his breathing picking up at the Alpha’s proximity. 

“There's really no need to be shy. There's no hiding from me. You want me, and do you know what?” Sherlock gave a pregnant pause, closing the last inch between them, his hips cradled firmly against John's arse. “I want you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should continue this story ;)


End file.
